


An outside date with Sans

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Foreplay, Public Sex, Sans is a tease, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, public teasing with vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Sans takes his girlfriend on a date to an outdoor cafe. Why not Grillby's? He has a new toy he wants to try out.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	An outside date with Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was inspired by a head cannon, which I can no longer find! I liked it, too... It was about the different Sans' kinks, I think, and it was suggested that OG Sans would be into teasing you in public with a vibrator or something and just look completely unaffected, though he would be enjoying your face as you struggle not to let on what's happening. And I decided to make a little smut scene/ smutlet/ sinlet, to practice Sans for [Life with the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485/chapters/64047538/edit).

"you got it on ok, babe?" Sans asked, lifting his iced tea to his teeth and sipping it casually as (Y/n) returned to the little outdoor cafe table from the bathroom. 

"Yeah," she answered, shifting and arranging her skirt a little as she sat down. 

Sans' grin stretched a bit as the hand inside his jacket toyed a little with the remote it was holding. 

(Y/n) gave a not very subtle jump, trying to hide it by picking up the menu and burying her face in it. 

"whatcha thinkin' of eatin'?" Sans asked as his grin grew at the sight of his sweet girl trying not to be obvious about what was happening. She shrugged carelessly, but he reprimanded, "(y/n)..." 

"P-probably a burger," she muttered. 

"mm, good choice, that sounds good," he commented, looking at the menu himself. “i might have that, too.” 

Normally they would have gone to Grillby's for a date, but it wasn't open enough there. 

No. 

Sans wanted to torment her in open public, in plain sight of _everyone_ who walked past. 

The server walked up to the table to take their order, and Sans' hand slipped under the table into his jacket pocket when he finished ordering. 

A completely innocent move- until (Y/n) felt the soft buzz of the toy nuzzled against her clit increase. 

"- the bu-RR-ger…" The way her voice squeaked midway through that word was embarrassing, but the best she could do was clear her throat and try ordering again. 

Need was starting to well up inside her, while Sans just watched her from across the table, an amused expression on his skull. 

"how was work yesterday, sweetheart?" He asked, looking as relaxed as anything as he lifted his drink to his teeth. 

"Good," she gasped. 

"full conversation, babe," he scolded, turning the vibrating in her panties off. 

(Y/n) whimpered, hurriedly correcting, "it was good, normal day, normal stuff. Not much to talk about. How about you?" 

Sans hit the button that unpaused the vibrations and smirked at the gasp she gave as they restarted so suddenly. "well, y'know, paps had that idea about…” 

He went on and on, talking more than (Y/n) had ever heard him speak at one time before, though, to be fair, it was about his brother, and Papyrus' scheme was pretty intricate. 

"so, babe…" the vibrations were adjusted, and Sans watched with satisfaction as the need became even more obvious on (Y/n)'s face, which she tried to hide with her hand, "got any good plans this weekend?" 

"G-gu-gonna spend some time with my _very_ mean boyfriend," she answered. 

"boyfriend, huh?" Sans asked, humor evident in his voice. "i gotta be worried about some muscle head comin' over here and trying to start stuff with me?" 

"N-nn! No," (Y/n) gasped, trying to hold herself back, only to force herself to swallow a gasp as Sans adjusted the vibrator again. "No, I'm m-more into sma-art guys." She had to pause to try to catch her breath, shallow, panted breaths crossing her lips. "'S-'specially the ones who know a l-lot 'b-bout scienc-ce…" 

The slight blue glow of his blush from her comment was starting to build on Sans' cheeks as he watched her hips shift, trying to get just a bit more stimulation. "that so?" He asked, though his sockets were _just_ starting to grow hooded instead of matching the relaxed tone he was still able to keep in his voice. 

The vibrations stopped again, and (Y/n)'s face shot up from the table to see Sans grinning easily up at their server as they approached. 

"I'm sorry it's taking so long, there was a bit of trouble in the kitchen and it's pushed things back a bit, but your food should only be slightly delayed. Is there anything I can bring you in the meantime? A complimentary appetizer?" 

Sans agreed, putting an order in, and as soon as the server walked away, the vibrations restarted, making her jump again. 

"nice of them ta let us know, huh?" He commented. 

"Y-yeah…" she agreed shakily. 

The server was actually fairly quick to return with the appetizer, setting it on the table. 

(Y/n) opened her mouth to say thank you, and was embarrassed as a bit of drool dribbled down her chin. 

"she's just thinkin’ how good the food looks," Sans told the server easily, brushing off any worries before they could arise. 

He was so good at that. 

He looked back to her after the server left and chuckled. "heh heh. gotta be careful there, sweetheart, or they're going to suspect that _somethin's up_." He punctuated the last two words with a rapid adjustment to the vibrator. 

"S-Sans," (Y/n) whined. 

"yeah, babe?" He asked, his voice casual, but with a dark, lust filled undertone. 

"Sans," she gasped, her hips rocking as he adjusted the speed to a slower pace, letting her sit on the buzz as it slowly teased her closer to orgasm. 

"heh, babe, you're lookin' a bit pointy there up top," Sans told her. "wonder if that cute little clit of yours is that stiff, too," he murmured low enough that only she could hear him, his face still annoyingly casual. 

(Y/n)'s eyes turned to the table, her hands loosely covering her face, a finger or two between her teeth as she tried to stay inconspicuous. 

"can you imagine what we're doing after this?" Sans asked innocently. 

(Y/n)'s mind went to thoughts of Sans ramming her full of his cock as he held her bent over the very table they were sitting at. 

"Nnn, hn-nn," she answered, shaking her head. Drool was starting to leak at the corner of her mouth. 

"i've never been to a real planetarium before, so i'm pretty _excited_ ," he told her, turning the speed up again on the vibrations. 

"S-sounds like fuuun…" She managed, drool starting to run down her wrist now. 

"uh-huh. you could say that i'm almost _vibrating_ with excitement. heh." Of course his finger adjusted the speed again at his pun. 

"Ahn-!" (Y/n) choked back her moan, feeling a bit more drool dripping down from her mouth. 

"Puuh-... Please," she softly asked. 

"please what, babe?" Sans asked with a playful smirk. 

"P-please, Sans-" 

"what is it?" He asked, putting the hand not holding the remote to hold up his jaw on the table. 

"P-please, l-let me-" She had to stop talking as the speed of the vibrator kicked up and shot her to the edge, causing a long, low sound to drone from her throat as slobber leaked from where she was biting her fingers. 

The vibrations stopped, leaving her hanging at the edge with a whimper. 

"hey, babe," his voice was deceptively neutral, "ya got a little," he gestured to his jaw. "might wanna clean up before the food gets here." 

(Y/n) nodded, standing and heading to the bathroom on her wobbly legs as she hid her face. 

She looked disheveled when she saw herself in the mirror, and cleaned up quickly, though what she really wanted was to shove her hand down her panties and get some relief. 

It was only a moment after she'd walked in and managed to wipe the majority of drool from her face when the door opened again. 

(Y/n) looked up to see Sans closing the door and putting the garbage can in front of it. 

"thought ya might need some help, since ya seemed to be a bit of a mess," he told her as he crossed the room. 

He seemed relaxed, strolling slowly to her, calm, amused expression on his skull. But something in his posture, or maybe a certain gleam in his eyelights, revealed his true, predatory, intentions and made need start to flood her belly again. 

"come over here and let me help ya out," Sans told her, his hands going to her arms and directing her backwards until her back touched the wall. 

(Y/n) felt her blood rushing through her veins, heat pooling in her belly… her already soaked panties getting wetter… 

Sans leaned close, his ribcage pressing against her chest as his hands trailed over her hips. "you seem to have a leak here," he murmured, brushing his teeth against the edge of her mouth. "luckily, i have _just_ the tool ta check on that." 

His teeth touched her lips and parted to push his tongue across her lips and into her mouth when she parted them. 

(Y/n)'s chin tilted to him, her mouth falling open and moving in sync with his as he kissed her. 

Sans bent down a bit and took her thighs in his hands, pulling them up around him and pressing her harder to the wall. He pulled her skirt out of his way, then leaned back for a moment, looking down at his pocket as he fiddled with the remote and started it buzzing again. “there we go,” he murmured. 

(Y/n) moaned and gripped tightly to his shoulders as the vibrations worked her clit. 

Sans ground his pelvis against where the vibrator was buzzing away, kissing her thoroughly enough that she could only move her head in response to the questions he asked between kisses. 

“that feel nice?” He asked. 

A nod in response. 

“mm, like me grindin’ against ya with the vibe goin’?” He teased. 

Another nod in reply. 

The orgasm that had previously been denied was now coming back with a vengeance, making (Y/n) whine softly against Sans’ teeth. 

“come for me, (y/n),” he murmured against her lips, and she did, biting back a cry of ecstasy as her walls clenched around nothing. That didn’t last long, though, as Sans had pulled himself from his shorts and tugged her panties aside, filling her with his dick in one thrust. “oooooh, fuck,” he groaned. “that’s it; milk me with your tight pussy, babe- show me ya want it…” 

(Y/n) moaned louder, pressing her face to Sans’ jacket covered shoulder as she cried out to muffle herself. 

Sans set a quick pace, unexpected for someone as laid back as him, but he hadn’t locked the door, and while the thrill of possibly having someone walk in while he was fucking his girlfriend against the wall was exciting, the thought of having that on his record and having to explain to his brother why he’d gotten a ticket, was not. 

She came quickly again with a muffled curse, before the vibrator died, having probably overheated from the workout he’d given the motor, and Sans changed the angle of his thrusts and grit his teeth as his hips bucked harder into her, his eye sockets clenching tight as well. “ungh, ya feel so good around me… ya got some kind of regiment ya do ta keep yourself so tight for me?” 

(Y/n) shook her head, clinging to the back of his jacket for dear life. “N-nope- j-just- oh god- just lucky, I g-guess…” 

“that what we should call this cute little pocket?” He asked with a harder thrust into her to clue what he was talking about. “name your pussy, lucky? heh, then when i want to wreck ya, i can just comment on how i’m going to _‘get lucky’_ ,” he chuckled as he moved and she giggled in response. 

Something about her laughing at his jokes still got to him, and he gave a few harder thrusts, making her nearly scream in pleasure. 

“shh, careful, babe; i didn’t lock the door. don’t want some random person comin’ in here, trying ta save ya from the _big bad monster_ , do ya?” He asked with a harsh thrust to punctuate each word. 

“Nooo,” she whined as she got closer to the edge of orgasm again. “I j-just want- just want- fuck! Fuck me- f-fuck- me- h-harder!” She begged, biting into a mouthful of his jacket as she came again when he pounded into her roughly. 

“oh- oh, yeah,” Sans moaned back to her, “fuck, babe that’s so good-” his pelvis slapped against her as he took her as hard as he thought she could take. “shi- fu- oh st- _aaaaaaars_ ,” he groaned roughly as he came, still pumping his length through her tight, quivering walls as he spilled his magic into her. “fu- babe, ya feel… f-fuckin’ fantastic!” His skull had fallen back, his hands gripping tightly to her thighs as though it would help him keep his balance. 

It was another second before his nasal cavity met her shoulder and they panted together to catch their breath. 

The sound of a dull collision and a feminine voice wondering what was behind the door snapped them out of their peaceful quiet.

“feet on the ground, sweetheart,” Sans told her with a grin, making sure she was stable before he turned to a stall and disappeared through the door. 

A woman entered, giving (Y/n) a look before checking around. “Are you trying to meet your S/O in here for a sneaky quicky or something?” She questioned suspiciously. 

(Y/n) chuckled. “Nope, just me in here,” completely honest. 

After she’d cleaned herself up, and the vibrator as well, she made her way back to the table, only to see that he was sitting there already, completely relaxed and a bit more chill than usual, but looking like nothing had just transpired. 

She sat down and took a long draw of her drink. 

“got back just in time, babe; food just got here,” he told her, his grin tipping a little mischievously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! If so, why not check out my other stuff?
> 
> Oh my god it has been a super crazy few days. Super crazy. Like, over the weekend, I get to skip one shift, but still will have worked 32 hours in three days, 24 of which were not planned. And, when I tried to put this out yesterday, it didn't want to let me, because the connection was being a pain in the ass. *sigh* Let's all have a great day, today, though, right?!
> 
> If you want to send me stuff (like asks or whatever), you can do so on [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
